Don't Say Goodbye
by packersgirl37
Summary: A sequel to Yours to Hold, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Prologue**

**Song: "Don't Say Goodbye" by Skillet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, etc. blah, blah, need I say more? **

_Things are changing _

_It seems strange _

_And I need to figure this out_

_You've got your life_

_I've got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now? _

_I'm left alone somehow_

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't wanna believe it's over_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cos' I don't want to hear those words tonight_

_Cos' maybe it's not the end for you and I _

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye_

_Do you remember_

_In December_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving _

_Our feelings would always stay the same_

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead of standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now? _

_Can we make it last somehow? _

_We both know what we gotta say, not today_

_Cos' I don't want to leave this way_

_And if it's over_

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you're always happy like we were_


	2. indecision

**

* * *

Lilly's POV **

No. This can't be happening to me. Please, please say it isn't true. Someone,

anyone, tell me that he's not leaving forever. Gone. Moving away.

I'll never forget the look in his eyes as he told me and Miley that he's moving

away. Those beautiful, brown, puppy-dog eyes ripped my heart to shreds with their

sadness. I'm sure my eyes mirrored his. He's always been there for me, even when

Miley wasn't. How could I live without him by my side? Could this really be

happening?

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

How could they do this to me? Don't they know that my whole life is here?

Everything I've ever known is here in Malibu. And Lilly. How can I ever tell her that I

love her now that I'm moving? Even if she did like me back, what type of relationship

would that be? Even if I was thinking of telling her before, I can never do it now. It

would just be too painful. For her . . . and for me.

**

* * *

Lilly's POV**

I have to tell him. I have to. I can't just let him go, not knowing that he's never

been just a friend to me. He has to know.

Wait. What am I saying? I can't tell him. That would ruin everything between

us. If I want to preserve our friendship, I have to do what's right. I've got to keep my

mouth shut. Hold it inside. Lock it in the depths of my heart so no one can see how hurt

I am. I've got to be strong.

But . . . what if by not telling him how I feel about him, I'm really being weak?

What if the right thing is to tell him how I feel? What if I kept my secret from him, and

he liked me back, but wouldn't say anything because I didn't? Oh, I wish I could make

up my mind! I'm torn in two pieces, one which wants to keep it all inside, like before,

and the other screams for me to tell the truth. What do I do?


	3. goodbye, oliver

**Hey guys. Sorry that this one is short. If you have any ideas for how I can end this, I would really like to know. I have an idea, but it's probably not very good. Also, thanks so much for all the reviews. **

**Lilly's POV**

I'm going to do it. This time, I'm going to follow my heart, not my head. This

time, I'm going to follow through and not give into the fear that's been holding me back

all these years. I'm going to take the risk of losing him forever. He could get

uncomfortable around me and never talk to me again. He could say that he feels the same

way. Or he could do what I've been so afraid if—reject me. But I have to risk it all. I

have to tell him.

**General POV**

The last day of school, at least, for Oliver. Oliver went through his classes as if in

a stupor, letting nothing penetrate his thoughts, except, of course, for Lilly. Although he

acted somewhat normal on the outside, he was a complete mess on the inside.

All through last period, Oliver could only think of Lilly. Her long, beautiful hair

and soft, trusting eyes mesmerized him. He could sit and dream about her forever, but

the thought that he was leaving the next day still lingered around his mind, bringing a

sadness like he had never known. So, by the time the bell rang for the last time that day,

his emotions were a tangled mess.

"Oliver, I'm really sorry about this, but I've got a Hannah thing tonight, so I

won't see you until tomorrow. I was really hoping to spend some time with you today,

but I just can't do it," Miley broke through his thoughts as Miley, Lilly, and Oliver stood

by their lockers after school.

"It's okay, Miley," he said. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

Miley then grabbed her books and headed for the door. Oliver looked at Lilly

sadly.

"Are you going with Miley tonight?" he asked.

Lilly shook her head with her eyes down. Although he was surprised, Oliver said

nothing as they got their skateboards and headed for Oliver's house so he could finish

packing.

Neither of them had said a word to each other by the time they reached his house.

Oliver got off his skateboard and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually . . . I have a dentist appointment tomorrow," Lilly lied. She didn't want

to actually see him leave.

Oliver spun around. "You're not going to be there?"

Lilly didn't answer, and an awkward silence followed.

After a couple of minutes of both of them fidgeting around and avoiding the

inevitable, Oliver finally broke the silence and said, "So. I guess this is goodbye

then."

Lilly looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged him. They stood hugging each

other for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go, and both hearts breaking.

When the tears that had been threatening to spill over finally streamed down her

face, Lilly swallowed the colossal lump in her throat and whispered almost inaudibly,

"Goodbye, Oliver." She then slipped a piece of paper into his hand and ran away.

Trying to swallow back tears of his own, Oliver read the front of the folded piece

of paper, which said, "Please don't read until after you've left." Though he desperately

wanted to know what was in it, he put it in his pocket. For now.


	4. the truth comes out

**Okay, guys. I really need help ending this. So please send me your ideas. And please, **

**please, please review! I really want to hear what you think of this story, even if you **

**think it's bad. **

Despite his determination that he wouldn't read Lilly's note he had left, Oliver

desperately wanted to know what lay inside it. Once he got home, he placed the note on

his desk and tried his best to forget about it. It didn't work out very well. More than

once, he grabbed the note and unfolded it, but he couldn't bring himself to read what it

said. So he would refold it and put it back on his desk. He fell asleep with Lilly's note

still haunting his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Oliver woke up with an unrelenting sense of dread. Miley came

and said her goodbyes, crying the entire time. Miley and Robbie Ray waved as Oliver

climbed into the car with his parents. Oliver watched everything he had ever known fade

away as they got further and further from his house. When they finally reached the limit

of Malibu, Oliver reached into his pocket and opened the note.

_Dear Oliver, _he read,

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings _

_since you are obviously in love with me. I don't like you, and I never will . . . _

_---------------------------------------------_

"No!"

Oliver sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He saw that it was pitch black outside

and opened his phone. _5:47_, it said. He breathed a sigh of relief as it hit him that he still

hadn't left yet and he hadn't read the note. It had all been a dream. The note was still on

his desk, unread. Oliver turned on the light and walked to the desk, Lilly's note staring

up at him.

_I'm sorry, Lilly,_ he thought. _But I just can't do it. Please forgive me, but I have _

_to know. _His hands shaking, Oliver unfolded the piece of paper with Lilly's words

scrawled on it.

_Dear Oliver, _

_I'm so sorry that I didn't have the guts to tell you this in person. I'm also really _

_sorry that I haven't told you before. I was just so scared of what you might do. Anyway, _

_that's why I'm writing you this letter. _

_Oh, why can't I just spit it out? Oliver, I love you. I have for years. I know that _

_you probably don't feel anything for me, and are most likely even disgusted that I ever _

_thought about you that way. I just had to tell you, because I may never see you again. _

_Your friend forever,_

_Lilly_

Oliver's mind spun with happiness and astonishment. Lilly's words echoed

around his brain. _Oliver, I love you. I love you. I love . . . _ Tears rolled down his cheeks

as the anxiety and fear that had haunted him for years freed itself from his heart. He fell

back on his bed, laughing and crying from relief. He felt like he could do anything: jump

off a cliff, go skydiving, tell Lilly that he loved her . . .

Oliver sat up. _Lilly!_ Outside, it was still dark, but he didn't care. He knew that

he had to see her, to make things right. He haphazardly threw on some clothes, grabbed

his shoes, and ran out the door towards Lilly's house.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lilly sat on the beach, legs up to her chest, hair a mess, and face wet

from crying. She hadn't been able to sleep at all that night, knowing that her secret was

in Oliver's hands. The rolling waves would usually soothe her whenever she had a

problem, but now, they only deepened her grief as she remembered all the times she had

spent with Oliver there growing up. Through every important part of her life, in every

memory, he had been there. He had always been there for her and now he was leaving.

Lilly choked back a sob. A rumbling sounded in the distance. She looked up to see dark

thunderclouds penetrating the clear black sky. She felt a raindrop hit her forehead, then

another, and another. The next thing she knew, it was pouring down rain and she was

completely soaked. Lilly was indignant.

"Of all the stupid, sentimental things to happen, it has to rain after I get my heart

broken?" she yelled out to the sky.

Miserable and wet, Lilly laid down on the wet sand and closed her eyes. It didn't

matter to her if she got sick from being in the rain. It didn't matter if she laid there all

day. She didn't care anymore.


End file.
